totaldrama450fandomcom-20200213-history
Three Zones And A Baby
TBA Plot At the elimination arena, everyone is in shock at what happened (excluding Scarlett). Leshawna tries to explain that those nominations were not hers. Jasmine, furious and beginning to tear up, turns to her and calls her a coward for splitting up a couple and not having the guts to just tell them ahead of time. Team Brawn and Team Beauty sit around in shock at what’s happening with a few smirking in delight at the drama (yeah, I see you Scarlett!) After a few back and forths between the two, everyone splits off and heads to their designated sleeping areas. Early in the morning, Courtney begins pacing the hallway about the events that happened last night (same, honestly). Scott, who was awoken by her pacing, walks out into the hallway and asks her if she’s okay. She begins to tell him that she’s afraid that someone will find out about the vets alliance and target them. He grabs her hands to calm her down and tells her that everything will be fine and that no one knows about the alliance. They realize that they’re still holding hands and the two blush. Before parting, Courtney gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and returns back to her room. In the confessional, Scott says that later on in the challenge he plans on making a move on Courtney and hopes to make things official with her (GROSS!) In the cave shelter, Sam and the Brawn ladies wake up after a long, cold night. Jasmine, who is still upset about the previous night, asks Sam if he’d like to go foraging with her. Before he can reply, both Jo and Leshawna interrupt them and refuse to let her leave with Sam. The three girls argue and the finally turn to Sam asking him to choose between them. An overwhelmed Sam runs out of the cave screaming for Dakota (LOL! His legs are so short). I call everyone to meet at the challenge area so that more than half of them can be injured within the next hour! The challenge is a throwback to three different seasons: World Tour, Revenge of the Island and Pahkitew Island. The first zone that the teams must get through is the “Alligator Alley” (a throwback to Pahkitew’s infamous robot alligators), followed by the “Mutant Egg Shoot” (a throwback to Revenge of the Island) and the finally the “Avalanche Zone” (a throwback to World Tour’s visit to the Alps!) To make things interesting, each contestant must carry a BABY with them. Yeah, things are getting INTENSE. The challenge begins and each time slowly walks through Alligator Alley, as each alligator is sleeping soundly. Team Beauty (or what’s remaining of it) stops to strategize for this challenge and each of them say that one of them will go through the challenge then the other two will follow their lead. Lindsay volunteers to go first and sets out to find the best way through the challenge. Cameron and Dakota hold their babies and walk through the “alley” together. Dakota looks around to make sure no one is close enough to hear them whisper and then asks if Cameron has seen Scarlett act a little weird or suspicious lately. He responds “No” and asks why she has felt this way about Scarlett. Dakota replies, saying that she just has a gut feeling. In the confessional, Dakota says that she hesitated telling Cameron the truth and didn’t think about people asking her “why.” Team Brain quickly completes the first zone, being the first to move on to the second zone. Jasmine, Jo and Leshawna hold onto their babies tightly to make sure they don’t drop them. While walking to the next zone, Leshawna stops suddenly causing Jasmine and Jo to bump into her. Before the three can erupt into another fight, Sam tells them to be quiet or else the babies or alligators might wake up. He tells them to follow his lead to which they agree for the sake of the babies. Soon after, they reach they finish the zone alongside Lindsay. Lindsay waves over Geoff and Beardo, but Jasmine, Jo and Leshawna begin fighting once more causing the alligators to wake up! Beardo and Geoff run for the hills while trying to avoid them (LOL! Thanks girls.) They finish the zone and race alongside Lindsay and Team Brawn. While Team Beauty and Team Brawn try to catch up to Team Brain, Courtney and Scott run alongside each other with their babies held closely to them. Courtney’s baby begins to cry and she becomes frustrated that she can’t get it to stop. Scott then offers to hold her baby and reveals that he’s quite good with kids. She accepts and lets him hold her assigned baby and the baby shockingly stops crying. He turns to Courtney and whispers “See? BOYFRIEND MATERIAL.” As they’re running, the mutant eggs start shooting out from the trees and every brain members duck for cover! (LOL! Watch the babies guys.) Not too far behind them is Team Brawn, who has surpassed Team Beauty now. Jasmine and Jo run ahead of the pack while Leshawna and Sam slump behind. Jasmine then turns to Jo and says that after thinking about it to herself, it seems Jo is the main suspect for rigging the votes. Furious, Jo demands an explanation from Jasmine. She says that it makes the most sense, as Jo has been on the bottom of the team for a while. Jo says that while she would’ve loved to be the one to split up a couple, it wasn’t her and she swears on her life. She then suggests that someone put Leshawna up to it, possibly Courtney as there are only a few vets left. In the confessional, Jasmine says that now she HAS to believe Jo as 1.) she wouldn’t swear on her life and 2.) what she’s saying makes sense. The two stop to confront Leshawna about the entire situation, but Sam keeps running (saying that he’s uncomfortable around them). Jo asks her why she nominated both Shawn and Jasmine to which Leshawna says that she DIDN’T and that the votes must’ve been rigged. Jasmine says that it was shady of her and now it seems like she did it to get rid of some of the newbies in order to save the vets. Jo pesters Leshawna with the question: “So, is there a vets alliance, huh?” Leshawna cracks and confesses to being a part of the vets alliance along with Scott, but says that she still didn’t nominate Jasmine and Shawn together, that she meant to nominate Sam and Shawn so that Jasmine and Shawn would have a chance. (It’s so funny that they didn’t notice Team Beauty run right past them, LOL!) Jasmine thanks both Jo and Leshawna for their honesty and says that now they must find the real culprit and it looks like things are pointing to Courtney (OMG THE DRAMA)! It’s the final zone of the challenge and looks like things are getting a bit TRICKY. The Avalanche Zone has automatic snowballs running down the side of the mountain, HAHA! Scarlett stops her team from crossing and says that she needs a minute to calculate when to run across. Dakota tells her to hurry before the other teams arrive! Suddenly, Sam (of all people) runs across the Avalanche Zone and passes the finish line (LOL! The looks on Team Brain’s face). Sam is dubbed safe from elimination tonight (Aww, Dakota’s cheering). After another moment, Scarlett yells GO and each of them run across the field and don’t get hit by the snowballs (UGH!) Courtney crosses first and is named Team Captain, but none of them will be going home! Team Brain WINS IMMUNITY! Scott pulls Courtney aside to celebrate with her and goes for a BIG KISS! (Ew. Looks like things are official now.) Team Beauty reaches the Avalanche Zone (and the Brawn girls are nowhere to be seen)! This time, it’s Beardo’s turn to lead the challenge. He does so (almost getting run over a few times… so close) and crosses the finish line! Beardo is SAFE from elimination! Just as Lindsay and Geoff are about to cross over, Leshawna, Jasmine and Jo arrive to try to beat them. It’s really a race now!! While waiting for the perfect opportunity to pass, Jasmine yells across the zone at Courtney revealing that there is a vets alliance. Everyone turns to look at Courtney and the other vets, who are now red with embarrassment. Courtney denies the entire thing and says that she doesn’t know what she’s talking about, but Jo yells back saying that Leshawna confessed (the look that both Courtney and Lindsay gave… LOL!) A frantic Courtney then throws Lindsay under the bus and says that it was all Lindsay’s idea to which Jasmine and Jo laugh. Lindsay then puts her hands on her hips and says it WAS her idea. (This girl…) Through all of the fighting between Lindsay, Jo and Jasmine, Sam screams “RUN NOW!” Everyone freezes and the remaining contestants run through the zone. Just before the contestants reach the finish line, a HUGE snowball comes rolling down the mountain and WIPES THEM OUT! IT WAS SO COOL! Well, because we’ve run out of time (and I want more DRAMA)... I’m putting Courtney in charge of nominating ANY two people who didn’t cross the finish line. (Look at her, she’s grinning.) So who will she nominate to get the heat off of her? Her worst enemy Lindsay? Threats Jo or Jasmine? Snitch Leshawna? Or Party Boy Geoff even? WHO KNOWS! Trivia Goof Gallery Category:All Star Battle (Season 2) Episodes Category:Episodes